Many conventional watersports boats, particularly those with sterndrives, have integrated swim platforms that extend higher above the water than those on comparable inboard-powered tow sports boats. They have this arrangement to keep the swim platform above the propeller. Unfortunately, this makes it more difficult to enter the water and re-board the boat from the water, which often requires the use of a ladder. Further such swim platforms often fail to extend far enough behind the boat to provide a safe enough distance from the propeller to perform wake sports close the stern of the boat. Conventional swim platforms also often have the drawback of affecting the size and shape of the boats wake.